The invention relates to a control and protection assembly forming part of an automated industrial process control and monitoring system comprising at least one programmable controler whose output is connected to a local area communication network.
In the conventional manner, an automated industrial process control and monitoring system comprises at least one programmable controler connected by a local area communication network to inputs-outputs modules connected by wire-to-wire connections, generally via adaptor components, notably power circuits, to the various process actuators and sensors.